


Safe

by POPLOCKANDROPDEAD



Series: leo writes dbh fics and cries [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Ralph gets easily attached, Ralph needs affection, Rupert is SHORT, and kinda falls for rupert quickly, fluff???, oops im not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POPLOCKANDROPDEAD/pseuds/POPLOCKANDROPDEAD
Summary: After Rupert runs away from Connor, he has nowhere to go. Trying to find a new place to hide, he has a run-in with a certain gardener android.





	Safe

Rupert had been on the run for days. He'd just barely escaped the "Deviant Hunter" and hasn't stopped running since. He's hidden inside of countless buildings, only to get dangerously close to being caught by police. It was dark, and Camden was surprisingly empty. Rupert kept his hands in his pockets as he walked down the sidewalk, looking at the deserted stores he passed. He stopped, noticing an abandoned house. It was in worse shape than most of the houses he'd hid in, but it'd suffice for the night. He looked around, making sure that there was nobody around before taking a running jump, climbing over the fence with ease.

Rupert walks towards the door but is stopped when he's slammed against a wall. He cringes a bit at the feeling of a cold blade against his throat, looking up at his attacker. He could see the red glow of an LED in the dark, and the panicked expression on a partially obscured, pale face. "Hey, hey, I don't want any trouble!" Rupert says quickly. The other android's hold on him softens a bit, but he doesn't move away. "R-Ralph doesn't like visitors..." the android - Ralph - muttered. "They want to _hurt_ Ralph." 

Rupert's fear immediately turned into sympathy as Ralph turned his face to reveal some rather horrific burns on his face, thirium running down the android's cheek from the various wounds.  "I-- I won't hurt you, Ralph. My name is Rupert, I'm an android too. I just needed a place to stay tonight, I didn't realize that there was someone here." He glances to the side. "If you let me go, I can try and find somewhere else.". The blonde hesitated before letting go of Rupert, stepping back. "..Ralph is sorry, he... He can't trust anyone lately." he says in a somber tone. Rupert let out a quiet sigh. "It's okay, I understand." he says softly. "You can stay," Ralph says, his tone changing to a much more energetic one. He grabs Rupert by the wrist, leading him to the door. "Come in, come in!"

The inside of the house was dark and dusty, much of it in a terrible state of disrepair. Rupert looked around, only feeling worse for the other seemingly oblivious android who just couldn't seem to sit still. Ralph kept getting up, not seeming to know what to do with himself. He just kept wandering around the first floor, pacing, muttering to himself. After the silence became too much for Rupert, he spoke up, causing Ralph to stop. "What happened? To your face, I mean." he asked with a slight tilt of his head. "Why do you need to know? Do you think it makes Ralph look scary? Ugly?" Ralph rambled, his LED flashing yellow. "No, that's not what I was trying to say," Rupert shakes his head quickly, not wanting Ralph to get worked up any further "I just.. Wanted to know who did that to you. It's not scary. Or ugly." Rupert saw Ralph tense a bit, but the blonde only shook his head a bit. "R-Ralph wants to forget about it." 

Rupert nodded in response, not wanting to stress out the already unstable android. Ralph decided to sit awkwardly close to Rupert after another minute of silence. Rupert could easily brush this off as the android not knowing any better, but he felt his face heating up a bit. The blonde looks at Rupert, a much softer expression on his scarred face. "Ralph a-appreciates you being here... It's been a long time since he's had a nice visitor." he says quietly, inching slightly closer so that their legs are now just barely touching. Rupert shifts a bit closer to him, and without really thinking about it he gently grasps Ralph's hand. Ralph tensed from the gesture, but gave his hand a hesitant squeeze. Rupert smiles, which lately had been quite rare for him. "And I appreciate you letting me stay here." 

Rupert was going to continue onto another topic but was cut off by a sudden kiss on the lips. Rupert was  _shocked._ The android who he'd only just met, and had previously threatened with a knife, was now holding his hand and kissing him. Once Rupert could process what happened he kissed back, his cheeks turning a vibrant blue. He pulls away after a moment, an embarrassed smile on his face. Ralph, however, was panicking. "Ralph went too far, didn't he?? He's sorry, Ralph is sor-" Rupert decided to move first this time, giving him a quick kiss. "It's okay, really." the brunette said with a chuckle. Ralph got up, blushing intensely. "Ralph must excuse himself!" he announced, before quickly leaving the room.

This was going to be an interesting night, for sure. 


End file.
